A Brother's Broken Heart
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Brothers. What did that word mean to Adam before Chase was taken from him? What does it mean now? Does Adam now finally realize that he can't live without his best friend? Rated T for Teen. WARNING: YOU WILL CRY.
1. I Can't Let Go

**After this chapter, it's all going to be a huge flashback. I hope you guys are ready to cry. I know I am.**

 **Adam's POV:**

I stare at the empty capsule that is in the middle of my sister's and mine. My eyes are red and itchy. My hair is all messed up. I close my eyes. I can still feel the presence of my brother with me.

I haven't eaten in days. All I can do is think. Think about how stupid I am, and how blind I was to fail to see that there was someone that loved me so much and he was standing right next to me the whole time. I failed to see that.

I hear the elevator door open. "Adam, come on. Dinner is ready," I hear the voice say. It's Mr. Davenport. "I'm not hungry," I mumble. Mr. Davenport walks closer to me. "Adam, he's gone. There is nothing you can do."

Mr. Davenport put his hand on my shoulder but I turned away. I grabbed my coat that was on the console and got up. "I'm going to the cemetery. I'll be back later," I tell him as I walk out. "Adam! Wait!" I hear Mr. Davenport yell. But I ignore him.

I walk outside and I see the grey clouds beginning to form. Even the sun has refused to shine this past week. I reach the cemetery and my brother is waiting for me there. The flowers that are by the grave are still there and fresh from when I bought them yesterday.

I stare at the grave that reads: **Chase Davenport: Born: 1998 Died: 2016**

"Chase… a lot has changed, buddy," I started. I always talk to Chase like he's still with me. I feel like I can really open up my feelings to him now. Even though I missed my chance when he was still alive.

"Bree, Leo, and I have quit the academy. Mr. Davenport and Douglas are the only mentors now. Bree and Leo went back to school, but I haven't. Everyone's changed though. Tasha is constantly worried about Kira being born, Mr. Davenport has moved on, Douglas doesn't even talk to us anymore," I explain.

I close my eyes before I continue. I feel the heavy winds push my face. "Every time we even mention you, Bree leaves the room. Angry, frustrated, sad all at once. She won't even talk to me... She ignores me."

I take a deep breath. I know I should stop, but I just want to keep going. I feel like I'm pouring out my heart. "And Leo… He allowed Douglas to disable his bionics, he doesn't even enter the lab, and he…"

I stop. I don't feel like continuing. I just find myself screaming on the top of my lungs, "WHY CHASE!? WHY!?" All I can do is remember that day. I remember what happened days before, what happened after wards, and what happened in between.

 **So what did you guys think of the first chapter? I wanted to cry just starting it. But I'm sad to say that this isn't going to be the last sad thing. This whole fanfic will be one feel train after another. So climb aboard. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions!**

 **-Angie**


	2. Sibling Rivalry-- I Guess

**IMPORTANT A/N: Just a warning, from here on out this is a flashback I'm just going to put the flashback at the beginning but remember, it's a flashback until the second to last chapter. Then the last chapter will be present time. Hope that wasn't confusing. Anyway, enjoy!**

-Flashback-

 **Chase's POV:**

"You idiot! You almost blew the mission!" I yelled to my older and may I add my stupid older brother Adam. "It wasn't my fault! Honestly, it was yours," Adam said throwing up his hands in defense.

I looked at him in disbelief. But I tried to keep my calm. "Adam," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "How was this possibly…" I started quietly. But I gave up on keeping my calm. I took my hand off his shoulder and yelled, "MY FAULT!?"

"Chase! Calm down!" Bree exclaimed as she put her hand on my shoulder. "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, ADAM!" I yelled ignoring her. I could hear Leo sigh loudly but I wasn't paying attention.

Before Adam could open his stupid mouth Mr. Davenport walked into the room. "May I ask, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?" He yelled. We all flinched. Okay, I know I was mad at Adam when I'm mad, I can get pretty loud. But when Mr. Davenport starts to yell, it's really terrifying.

"Adam wasn't doing his stupid job. Because of him, a lot of people were seriously injured," I explained trying not to let my voice shout. "Yeah, but you failed to tell me what to do!" Adam exclaimed. " _Really_!? I thought I made myself quite clear," I yelled. "You were using smart words and no one understands geek," Adam yelled back.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Mr. Davenport yelled. Adam turned away and I crossed my arms. "Bree, go get dressed and start teaching your class. Leo, you too. You'll be late for training," Mr. Davenport told them. They nodded and walked out of the room.

"As for you two…" Mr. Davenport said. I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a lecture right now," I murmured. "I think you do. What is going on with you two lately?" Mr. Davenport asked. "You have been fighting nonstop and getting each other in trouble."

Adam and I were both silent. But he was right. What _was_ with us lately? "Listen, I know this may come as a shock to you, but one day, you're going to learn to appreciate each other. And it may be too late to finally realize that you need each other," Mr. Davenport explained.

I stared at the ground, trying my hardest not to make eye contact with my brother. Mr. Davenport sighed heavily and left the room. I looked up at my brother. "Listen, I know we haven't been on terms with each other lately, but can we at least try and get along? I don't want our team to suffer because of this," I told him.

Adam stared at me for a minute, shook his head and left the room. Then I smacked my head. _I_ was the idiot. I couldn't believe I blamed him for all of this. If I had been a better mission leader, we would have been able to work something out.

I honestly have no idea what's been going on with Adam and me lately. We haven't been ourselves. I just hope these pesky little arguments don't affect our missions. Or anything else for that matter.

 **Adam's POV:**

My stupid brother. Why is he always blaming me for all of this? Sometimes I wish he wasn't my brother. Sometimes I wish that Chase would just disappear sometimes. You have no idea how many times I have wished that we weren't related or I didn't even know him.

Immature. I'm hearing that word more often. A couple of months ago, I had no idea what the word even meant. But I seem to be hearing it daily. I mean, what's so bad about being immature? What if I never learn to be mature?

Then I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. "Chase, leave me alone, I don't want this right now," I said without turning around. Then someone sat down beside me. It was Bree.

"I'm not Chase," She said softly.

"Sorry for yelling," I murmured. "It's okay. But you're not. What's going on?" Bree asked. "Nothing, just some sibling rivalry I guess," I lied. Of course there was something going on! Chase and I were drifting apart. I know we were never the closest brothers and that is partly my fault, but still.

"Okay. Well, if you ever want to talk about anything… I'm here for you, Adam," Bree said with a smile. I put on a big fake smile and said, "Thanks." She got up and left the room.

Then I heard Bob come in. "Hey, Adam!" he exclaimed as he started to walk towards me. "Hey, Bob. What's up?" I asked as I got up. "Not much. Hey! Do you want to go surfing later? You can use me if you want. I heard the waves were really awesome today!" Bob said excitedly. "You know what? Let's go!" I exclaimed.

Bob and I started walking out and were about to go on the hydro-loop when I heard someone say, "Where are you going?" Bob and I turned around. Great… It was my perfect brother. "We're just going surfing," I said as I turned back around.

"You have a lesson to teach in fifteen minutes. Shouldn't you be preparing?" Chase asked. I rolled my eyes. "We'll be back in no time," I said as I got into the hydra-loop. Bob did the same. "You're not going to make it back in time!" Chase yelled. "Oh yeah? Watch me," I said. The last thing I saw before the doors closed was Chase's pathetic face that looked shocked. I grinned. Score one for me.

-Time skip-

"That was awesome! The waves were so high!" I exclaimed as Bob and I got out of the hydra-loop. "Tell me about it. I swallowed so much salt water, I'm probably going to grow fins," Bob said.

Before I could answer, Chase came through the door. He looked angry. "Adam! It's 5:30!" Chase yelled. "So?" I asked. "Your class ended twenty five minutes ago! I had to teach your class!" Chase yelled.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I had completely forgotten! "Chase, I'm sorry I forgot me and Bob—" I started. "You and Bob nothing! I told you that you should have stayed behind and of course, like always, you didn't listen to me," Chase told me.

I stood there in silence. "So," Chase said as he crossed his arms. "What's your dumb excuse this time?" "Whatever," I mumbled as I exited the room. I made sure my shoulder hit Chase's hard so that he could tell I was angry too.

The last thing he said to me before I left was, "You're so immature!"

 **So what do you guys think so far? It's not going to be a long fanfic I don't think, but it's still going to be pretty sad. Anyway, here are the review responses:**

 **Mariafl2001: Thank you. I take sad as a compliment. LOL! Here is your update!**

 **Waterlooroadbrat: Thanks so much! And you'll find out soon enough.**

 **LovetheLORD: I thought it was pretty sad too. I'm glad you think it was sad. XD I love messing with people's feelings.**

 **Girl with the Broken Smile00: I know! I feel so bad… Thanks!**

 **00Kennedy: Thanks sooooo much! LOL Your update is here.**

 **Dylan Q: Thanks! It is. And it's not the feelings you are thinking, its brotherly feelings and affection that Adam will now have towards his brother. Thanks for supporting!**

 **-Angie**


	3. I'm Done

**Bree's POV:**

I am really worried about Adam and Chase. They've been fighting more and more and I don't know what to do about it. I guess there really isn't much I can do about it. But it makes me kind of depressed.

I spotted Chase in the training room and I briskly started to walk towards him. "Chase!" I exclaimed. He looked up. "Oh, hey Bree," He said sounding a bit mad. "What is going on? Look, I know you and Adam aren't anything alike, but you're brothers. Stop acting like sworn enemies," I told him.

He sighed. "I know you're right, and I know Mr. Davenport is right too, but I just… can't! I guess I just don't really understand." I put my hand on his shoulder. "You can't understand alone. Talk to Adam," I whispered.

Before Chase could answer, we heard a beeping noise. "It's a Mission Alert!" Chase exclaimed. We ran into the other room. Leo, Adam, and Mr. Davenport were already waiting for us.

"A building is collapsing. A lot of civilians are stuck inside. You guys have got to get down there before it's too late," Mr. Davenport explained. We all nodded and started to run into our dorms to get our mission suits.

As soon as we changed, Mr. Davenport said, "I'll send Chase the coordinates. Make sure you guys work together as a team." Leo, Mr. Davenport, and I glanced at Chase. Chase rolled his eyes and Adam did the same. "Can we please go?" Chase asked.

"Grab on, guys," I said to my brothers. They all grabbed on and I super sped us to the building.

-Time Skip-

We had grabbed everyone out of the building. "Okay! That's everyone!" Leo yelled. "But the door is blocked off, how are we going to get out?" I yelled back. "Adam! Use your super strength to lift the boulder out of the way so we can get outside," Chase told Adam.

Adam reluctantly rolled his eyes but did what he was told. Adam lifted up the boulder. "Adam! Be careful! You have no idea how heavy that is," Chase told him. "Stop acting like my mom, Chase, I know what I'm doing," Adam said coldly.

Then, Adam tripped on a rock. The boulder dropped on the ground and on my toe. "OW!" I screamed. I immediately fell to the ground. "Bree! Are you okay?" Chase asked as all of my brothers rushed to my side. "Do I look like I'm okay!?" I yelled then I screamed in pain again. "I'm so sorry Bree!" Adam exclaimed.

"I don't think I'll be able to super speed us home," I told Chase. "It's okay. The Academy isn't that far from here. We'll just walk home," Chase explained. "Walk? I can't walk," I said as I held my foot.

"Adam, you carry one side of Bree and Leo you carry the other side," Chase told the boys. Carefully, Adam and Leo lifted me up from the ground. Chase cleared a way out of the building so that we could all get out safely. Then we rushed home.

 **Chase's POV:**

As soon as the door opened on the hydra-loop, Mr. Davenport asked, "What happened?" He rushed over to us. "Adam accidentally dropped a boulder on Bree's toe. We had to carry her home," Leo explained.

"You okay Bree?" Mr. Davenport asked. Bree shook her head violently. "Leo, why don't you take Bree into the room? I'll send for someone to come and check up on her foot," Mr. Davenport told him.

Leo nodded and carefully helped Bree into the room. As soon as they left Mr. Davenport said, "What the heck happened?" "Adam was being an idiot AGAIN and dropped the stupid rock on Bree," I told him.

"Okay, so this is _my_ fault now?" Adam asked angrily. "It's always been your fault," I told him. "Have you noticed that every time you touch something, it's an accident waiting to happen? You can be so careless sometimes."

"Oh yeah? Every time your stupid mouth runs, all I want to do is rip my ears out. You think you're _so_ perfect, and the truth is, you're nothing. You've always been the weak link of the team, and I guess it's showing more and more," Adam yelled.

"Enough!" Mr. Davenport yelled. "This has gone on far enough. Do you notice that not only is your relationship with each other suffering, but your relationship with your team is too? Shame on you both. You two are so selfish, and I guess your selfishness has prevented you from seeing the damage you've done to this team."

With that said, Mr. Davenport walked away. "Now look what you've done," I told him. "You know what, Chase? I'm done. I'm done being your brother, I'm done being your friend, and I'm done being on your team," Adam said. Then, he walked away.

When he left I started to yell at myself. What was wrong with me!? Because of me, Adam was going to quit the team! You know what? Whatever. I don't need him. The team is going to be much better without him. I'm done too.

 **So what do you guys think so far? This fanfic is probably only going to have about six or seven chapters but, don't worry, it's going to get really serious soon. Anyway, here are the review responses:**

 **Susz: I'm glad you like it so much! Your update is here.**

 **Bionichope (Guest): Aw. Thanks. I think it being sad is a compliment. LOL. Um, I'm guessing since they made him 17 on Elite Force, he might be 16ish or had just turned 17. Here's your update!**

 **LovetheLORD: I know. I'm sad too. I'm mad at Chase and Adam right now. I know as a writer, it's kind of hard to be mad at the characters you have in a story or fanfic, but it CAN happen! Anyway, thanks for supporting!**

 **Mariafl2001: Thanks! Here's your next chapter. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I know I am. ;)**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	4. Being Independent

**Adam's POV:**

I needed air. I went off of the island and started walking on the shoreline. I kept my hands in my pockets and kicked the rocks as I went. This was NOT how I wanted this day to go.

Part of me was happy that I had finally ditched my brother and I was officially going to be independent. But the other part of me was filled with guilt. Chase says that when you do something wrong or you know you're doing something wrong, you feel this way. He says something called your conscience is beating you up. And let me tell you, he's winning.

Ugh! What am I saying? I'm still thinking about my stupid brother and all of this random knowledge that he's taught me. How can I get it out of my head? I sighed. It was getting kind of late. I knew that my siblings were probably looking for me.

I headed back to the academy. As soon as I came through the door, Bob approached me. "Hey, Adam! I was just looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun after dinner today," He said with a smile.

I shook my head. "No thanks buddy. I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to turn in early." He nodded and was about to walk away, but he must have seen that I looked depressed and asked, "Adam, are you okay?" "Yeah, just leave me alone!" I yelled.

Bob looked at me, shocked and offended. Tears were dwelling in his eyes. I sighed and said, "Bob, I'm sorry. I—" But before I could continue, Bob ran out of the room. I caught a glimpse of his face and more tears were racing down his face.

All of the students looked at me in shock. "Alright, classes are over; just go back to your capsules. Now!" I yelled to them. They quickly scurried out of the room. I sat down on one of the chairs. What have I done?

First, I lost my team and now I think I lost my best friend. Wow, Chase was right. I am an idiot and I am immature… Wait, what am I saying? No! My brother was NOT right! I can do things on my own! I can be… what's the word? Independent.

Then I heard beeping on the screen. There was a mission alert. I accepted it before anyone found out it was beeping. I looked and it was another building that was collapsing. But this time, the building was bigger, there were more people inside, and the building could collapse any second.

I quickly got the destination, and ran into our room. Thankfully no one was there, I got into my capsule, changed into my mission suit, grabbed Chase's mission bag, and headed out the door. I was going to do this by myself. That would prove how independent I could be.

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you guys like it so far! I'm thinking like two or three more chapters but that's all! If you guys aren't crying yet, that's because the sad parts are yet to come! Stay tuned!**

 **Here are the review responses:**

 **Susz: Thanks! And it just got more intense! ;) Here is your short update!**

 **Bionichope (Guest): I know, right!?**

 **Guest: Will do! I hope you start to enjoy it. Thanks for being honest.**

 **LovetheLORD: Good! I'm not alone! It's okay. I kind of hate Chase right now too. But you won't VERY soon.**

 **LivForAPurpose: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks! I think… I hope heart wrenching is good?**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	5. The Sacrifice

**Chase's POV:**

Every room I entered, I looked to see if my stupid brother was in any of them. He was nowhere to be found. _"He's probably slacking off and doing something stupid. But what do I care? I don't have to control the moron anymore,"_ I said to myself.

I walked into classroom. Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport were all there. They looked worried and a bit anxious. "What's going on?" I asked. "We got a mission alert," Bree said. "Okay, I'll go get my mission suit on and you send me the coordinates," I told Mr. Davenport as I started to run into our room.

"Chase, wait!" Mr. Davenport yelled. I came back. "What?" I asked. "Adam's mission suit and one of our mission bags are gone. He must have gone on the mission and deleted the alert before we realized," Mr. Davenport explained.

"He went on a mission by himself?" I asked. The three of them nodded. "It's a pretty dangerous one too. He can't do this alone," Mr. Davenport replied. "Come on, guys. Suit up. We have to go. Now," I told Bree and Leo.

They quickly followed me into our room and we got changed. Mr. Davenport sent me the coordinates, I grabbed another mission bag, and Bree super sped us to the mission. I hope we could save my brother.

 **Adam's POV:**

I took many people at a time to safety. The building could collapse any minute. I didn't have much time. Every room I went into there was more and more people. To be honest, I didn't know if I was going to be able to save everyone in time.

I went up the stairs to get to the next floor. When I was there I glanced at the floor number: 30. Ten more floors left. Then I heard someone calling my name. "Adam!" The voice said. It sounded like Chase. "Adam!" Another voice cried. This time it sounded like Leo. "Adam!" Another yell. That one sounded like Bree.

Then I turned around and Bree, Chase, and Leo were standing there. Shocked. "How did you guys get up here so fast?" I asked. "I have super speed. Remember, genius?" Bree asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Adam? By yourself?" Chase asked. "I wanted to prove that I wasn't this immature brother and everything. I can do a lot of things without your help, guys," I explained.

"Adam…" Chase started. Then we heard rumbling. "Guys, enough with the chit chat, we gotta save everyone else!" Leo exclaimed. "Bree, cover floors 36-40. Adam, Leo, and I will cover floors 30-35," Chase commanded.

We all quickly did our jobs. When everyone was cleared out, Chase and I did a final checking. We checked all the floors and lastly, we checked the 40th floor. "Listen, Adam, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I—" My brother started.

But something made him stop. "What's wrong?" I asked. He was silent. "Chase are you—" I started but he covered my mouth. "Do you hear that?" He whispered.

I stopped to listen. I heard loud rumbling. Louder than I've ever heard it. It was coming from above us. We both looked up. Before I could clearly see what it was, Chase pushed me out of the way.

I fell to the floor. Then, I seen rocks tumbling down. I ducked my head with my hands so that I wouldn't get a concussion from the rocks falling on me. As soon as I knew it was safe to look up, I lifted up my head.

I looked around. That one was bad. Then I had realized that I wasn't the only one that was here when the rocks collapsed. Chase was too. I got up and started to frantically look for my brother.

"Chase! Chase!" I yelled. Getting louder each time. I stopped to listen for a second. I couldn't hear anything. I started to remove some of the boulders to see if he was underneath any of them.

I searched almost the whole room. There was only one boulder left. The biggest one that had collapsed. If he wasn't underneath it, he must have got out safely in time. There would be no other explanation.

I took a deep breath and started to lift up the huge rock. I set it to the side. I stared for a few minutes. My brother was underneath there. He looked lifeless. My thoughts snapped back to reality. I had to get him downstairs before the whole building fell.

I scooped him in my arms and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I got out of the building just in time. Because as soon as I ran out the door. It collapsed. I looked back at the building in shock. I was safe.

But it was my brother I was worried about. I set him down on the floor and Bree and Leo came running. "What happened?" Bree asked almost screaming. "I—I don't know. One moment Chase and I are just standing there and the next moment I'm on the ground," I replied with tears forming in my eyes.

"The ambulances are coming. We are going to need to take Chase to the hospital too," Leo explained. I nodded as long as my brother was going to be in good hands, I didn't care.

The ambulances came within minutes. They loaded a lot of the people who were severely injured in the ambulances first. My brother was one of them. The last thing one of the paramedics said to me was, "Call your father. You guys are going to need to come to the hospital urgently."

They loaded my brother in the ambulance and they closed the door. Little did I know that at that moment, that was going to be the last time I'd see my brother's face again.

-Time skip-

Bree super sped us back to the Academy. We explained the whole thing to Mr. Davenport and as soon as he heard it, even without saying anything he ran into the hydra loop. We followed and sat anxiously waiting for us to arrive on the mainland again so we could head to the hospital.

Once we reached the hospital, we all raced inside. The nurse quickly pointed to where the doctor that was taking care of Chase was. We ran into the waiting room. Mr. Davenport commanded that the nurse would get the doctor so e could find out what's going on.

The nurse quickly did as she was told and the doctor came into the waiting room. Even seeing his face made my whole body go numb. "He's gone," The doctor whispered. Bree started to cry loudly, Leo and Mr. Davenport were trying to comfort her. Tears were rolling down their faces too.

He stood as still as a statue. Feeling like I needed to pinch myself. "Even though Chase passed on, I want you all to know he died a hero," The doctor told us. "A _hero_? No, he was crushed by a huge rock, how was he being a hero!?" I asked yelling so loud that a bunch of people peeked into the waiting room to see what the commotion was about.

Mr. Davenport put his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. "How!?" I yelled to the doctor. I could feel my eye brows furrowing. He stood there. Then he said softly, "He saved your life."

I stepped back. "I—I don't understand," I said with tears dwelling in my eyes. Bree started crying harder. "If your brother hadn't pushed you out of the way, you would have been crushed. He died for you. He must have been the greatest brother you could ever ask for," The doctor said weakly.

I didn't care where I was, I started to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Mr. Davenport gave me a hug but nothing could help the pain I was feeling right now. My heart was broken and my brother was gone.

-End of Flashback-

 **Okay, I'M in tears right now, I don't know about you guys. I'm finishing this fanfiction today so the next chapter should be up shortly. Here are the review responses:**

 **Susz: I'm really glad you are liking it. Here is your update.**

 **00Kennedy: Well, the inevitable is finally here. :'(**

 **LovetheLORD: Chase saved his brother... But he also died for him.**

 **Dirtkid123: Yep, definitely a prepubescent tween girl**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	6. I Love You But God Loves You More

**Quick A/N: We're in present time now, so Adam is at Chase's grave like in chapter one.**

 **Adam's POV:**

Everyday I've remembered exactly what had happened. I stare at my brother's grave and I just remember all the pain. I never got to apologize, I never got to hug him, and I never even got to say that I loved him so much. I was too late.

Everyone tells me that they're sorry and how did he die. But whenever I think about how he died I always tell them, "He died saving my life." When they hear that, I see the tears forming in their eyes.

I feel like everyone is beating me up for fighting with my brother before they died. Even if they don't know it. The other day, my family and I were trying to watch this movie called "Hocus Pocus" and one of the characters said, "Take good care of Dani, Max, you'll never know how precious she is until you lose her."

Everyone glanced at me. I got up from the couch and went into the lab. I look at Chase's grave again. I realized how true that statement really was. Why was it that I only began to appreciate Chase when he was taken away from me?

Then, I start to hear thunder. I close my eyes and feel a raindrop fall on my cheek. After that, the sky opens up and it begins to pour. The first real thunderstorm after a dreadful week of no sunshine.

I let my tears run. It makes me feel like the whole universe is crying with me. It's like God is telling me it is okay to cry. "I'm so sorry, Chasey," I wail. I continue to cry for an hour or so, and then the rain stops.

I look up. I see the most beautiful thing I've seen all week. Even though it was still cloudy, I could see a rainbow in the sky. Another thing that I'd refused to do in weeks is that I smile.

I realize how fortunate I am. I still have a family that loves me, and even though I lost someone I cared about so much, I knew I was going to see him again. "I love you Chase… but God loves you more," I whisper to the grave.

 **-THE END**


End file.
